


Just Gold

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is like Golden Freddy in this, Bill wants Dipper for Himself, Chica is Pacifica, Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, Dipper is like 16 in this, Dipper is the Nightguard, I suck at summary, M/M, Please still read, This is Fnaf Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is in Panic, His battery is running low, He can hear them get closer and closer with every second wasted, Will he survive the night.... or will he die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gold

Dipper Pines was in panic, His battery was running low. He only had 20% left and it was only 3am, He was gonna die tonight, He just knew it. He could hear that God damn music box start playing,that meant they were close.

Why did he even agree to take this job? It seemed like an easy one hundred bucks earned, but it was way harder than he thought it would be, He had survived four nights already. He was sure of himself that he could survive night five, but oh how wrong he was.

Dipper looked at the battery and he saw that he only had 10% left, His breathing became rapid, He had never been so afraid in his life, maybe if he would hide then he could survive and make a run of it, Yes that seemed like a brilliant idea in this situation. He hid under the table and brought his legs close to his chest, in effort to make himself look smaller.

Suddenly all the lights were turned off, The music box started playing even louder and he could hear those heavy footsteps walking closer to his office, That god forsaken laugh ringed all over the office. "Oh nightguard~ Where are you? Come out and play~"

Dipper closed his eyes tightly and held his hand over his mouth, In effort to quiet his breathing. Everything became eerily quiet after that, He then slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes, only to scream in horror when he saw that god damn golden Animatronic`s face close to his.

Bill, yes that`s how the animatronic was called pulled him out forcefully from his hiding place, Those soulless eyes were staring straight into his wide horror filled eyes. "I finally caught you~ Gotta say that you did a great job surviving ,to bad that it will end now."

Dipper had tears running down his cheeks as he looked at Bill with pleading eyes. "No, Please don`t kill me, I have a family they`ll be sad if I die."

Bill chuckled and rolled his eyes as he held him tightly in his arms. "Kill you? I`m not going to kill you, No no I`m saving you."

Dipper`s eyes widened more at this, He struggled to get free from Bill`s grip. "Save me? Stuffing me into a suit isn`t saving me!"

Bill sighed and held him even tighter. "You should be happy that I am offering this to you, You`ll be immortal, I just want to help you and don`t you dare complain about this!"

Dipper rorared with anger and kicked Bill with his legs. "Let me go! Bill, please just let me go! Bill, This is insanity, I don`t want you to "save me"!"

Bill ignored the shout and started walking away from the office. "I really don`t care, I am going to save you, whether you want it or not, You`ll be mine!"

He whimpered and let the tears fall down his cheeks, He saw other animatronics slowly appear around Bill, Chica was the one who looked the most happy. "So you finanlly caught him, It was about time, You need help with stuffing him into an suit?"

Bill shook his head and held him even closer to his chest. "No thanks Chica, I`ll be fine on my own."

Chica shrugged and started walking away. "Your decision, Your loss."

Bill sighed and glared down at him, when he still didn`t stop fighting. "If you won`t stop fighting then I`ll give you over to others and they aren`t as nice as me, Believe me, They want nothing more than to make you suffer."

Dipper`s breath hitched and he stayed more still after that, but he still continued fighting when he saw the bear suit get closer. "No no no no! Please don`t! please!

Bill sighed happily and put Dipper down on the ground, but not before locking the door. "Nowhere to run~ Nowhere to hide~ It`s just you and me Pinetree and after this we`ll stay together....forever."

Dipper lowered his heand and hid his face in his hand , He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it, Bill chuckled and petted Dipper`s head. "Hey, Don`t cry, You`re going to enjoy it here, I swear."

Bill pushed him into the suit, The circuits slowly wrapped around his body, Dipper cried out in pain as blood speared everywhere. Bill only watched with sick pleasure, The screams warmed his servos.

After that night they stayed together forever, just like Bill promised.

 

 


End file.
